User blog:Anybody's You/Beautiful
Beautiful; we all want to be exactly that. We all want a body that people would find attractive. But does it really matter about how you look like? The answer is 'no'. Because we are all beautiful, it even has the sound of 'you' in the word. Because you are beautiful. YOU are sexy. Your size does not matter, only your heart and personality matters when it comes to being beautiful. So please. If you have an eating disorder or are thinking about not eating or purging, remember that it will ''harm you. It is ''fatal. You do not need to do those things to have "the perfect body" because the body that you are in right now as you read this is already perfect. You are already perfect. If you want to lose weight, go to the gym or just walk/run/jog around your block or town. Just do not over do it because running for several hours and pushing yourself way pass your limit is ''fatal ''as well. If a man or a woman does not find you attractive because you have a different tone of skin or because you do not have the thin physique. Then they do not deserve your love. They do not deserve your affection. They do not deserve you. Appearance should not matter when it comes to love, acceptance, and respect. Only the color of your heart matters. Personality should be the only priorty when it comes love, acceptance, and respect. If someone does not like you because you are not "cool", or something stupid like that, don't waste your time falling for someone who will burry you further in despair. Do not change the way you look, the way you act, the way you talk, and never stop being around your friends if the person you like doesn't like them. If you think you aren't beautiful, say that to the mirror. Say to your reflection "You are not beautiful." How do you feel when you bring yourself down? The answer is terrible. Because what you just said to the mirror is wrong. You are beautiful. You are sexy. In appearance and in personality. There isn't much else to say about this matter due to the fact that the only thing I really needed to say is that you are beautiful. I have said that word way too many times. But it's true. The only people that are truly ugly are the people who drown others in the ocean of misery and have them sink into the abyss of despair. Your family might say to you that they are jealous of your appearance. It's because they are. They are jealous of your beauty and of your gorgeous heart and soul. And in the words of Christina You are beautiful, no matter what they say. I know this was cheesy and cliche and I might have wasted your time. But thank you for taking your time and reading the finale of my mini blog series. I hope you guys learned that I love you more than I love oxygen and I hope you all have a very self-empowered, self-loving, courageous future. Because even in the raging fire and roaring storms, carry on and stay strong. Category:Blog posts